A Day With My Friend
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily and JJ unwind while discussing the problems plaguing their lives. Eight shot. COMPLETED. Winner of 2012 CM Profiler's Choice Award for best Emily/JJ
1. The Girls Weekly Ritual

**A Day With My Friend**

Disclaimer: CBS doesn't want to trade me Criminal Minds, no matter what I offered...

Summary: Emily and JJ relax and unwind...

A/N: This popped into my head and I couldn't resist...

Thanks for reading, I hope you like this story enough to review.

* * *

><p>"The hardest part about being friends, is loving you so much." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Emily sighed as she unlocked her front door, tossing her keys on the end table while placing her gun and badge down next to them.<p>

Toeing off her black boots, she felt the pressure tighten in her neck, and released a sigh of frustration.

She knew that no matter how much she felt for him, her feelings would never be reciprocated, and needed to figure out how to let it go.

Making her way over to the kitchen, she pondered whether now would be a good time to drown her sorrows in ice cream or tequila.

"Ugh, make up your mind already." she muttered to herself, both coping mechanisms were taunting her to decide.

As she reached over to grab the ice cream carton, she heard knocking on her front door, causing the brunette to slam the freezer door with a sigh and wander over to the peephole.

Frowning, when she looked through the hole and didn't see anyone, she started to wander back to the kitchen only to hear another knock, this one more persistent.

Grabbing the doorknob, "What?"

"Well hello to you too" JJ said, struggling to carry two pizza boxes and a plastic bag, "How about a little help here?" she noticed the annoyed look on her friend's face, "Who pissed you off?"

"Well maybe you for one." Emily said grabbing the pizzas, "I hope you got pepperoni, you know how my stomach can't handle peppers and anchovies."

JJ dropped the plastic bag on to the coffee table, "I know, I know. Your ulcer, you don't have to remind me."

"Not that I'm not grateful for the food, but what brings you by?" Emily asked, noticing the blonde's quiet demeanor, "You have another fight with Will?"

JJ pulled the beer out of the bag, along with some DVDs, "How do you know me so well?"

Walking towards the kitchen for paper plates and napkins, "Well I'm only one-third of your best friend."

* * *

><p>Emily passed the blonde a paper plate, "So what did you two fight about this time?"<p>

Pulling a pepperoni off her pizza and munching on it, "What do you think?"

"Ah, the job" Emily answered, sipping on a beer, "He's complaining about the long hours away from Henry and him? Didn't you tell him that, this was part of the job when you two first started seeing each other?"

"And he promised not to let it get in the way of us" JJ reminded her brunette friend, "And that, he said he can make it work."

"Sorry, Jayje" Emily told her apologetically, "Men can be scum."

"Yes they can," JJ told her, finishing off her third slice, then looked over at the brunette, "And how go things in Crushville."

Emily dropped the half-finished crust, "Excuse me?"

"Your crush on Hotch" JJ replied casually, "Oh come off it, I know."

Emily bit her lip, "God this is pathetic, everyone knows, huh?"

Rolling her head to the brunette's direction, "Seriously, no. Don't go freaking out, I only figured it out and possibly Garcia but that's it."

"Garcia knows?" Emily banged her head, "Now I'm really starting to regret this pizza."

"Don't go spazzing out on me now," JJ told her, "Garcia might know, I'm not really sure."

Rubbing her forehead, "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse. It just did."

"What are you yapping about now?" JJ replied polishing off on the untouched pizza slice, "I'm so going to regret this in five minutes."

"Right before I left for the day, passing along the finished case file," Emily murmured, covering her hand, "I heard him and Dave talking about her."

"Oh" JJ said, her stomach souring at the idea of the other brunette, "Come on lets get into position."

Emily sighed when the blonde dragged her off of her couch and grabbed the DVDs.

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" Emily asked, as both women stretched their in the Chair pose.<p>

_"Now move towards the Dolphin pose"_ a female voice emanated from the television.

Both female agents lean forward and arching their backs down with their foreheads touching the blue mats in front of them while their elbows and arms rest on the floor.

"Go meet a guy" JJ replied, groaning as she slipped nearly losing her balance, "It's not like I'm asking you to go do the first guy that crosses your path, but you can't keep yourself cooped up and away from the opposite sex, that's just not healthy."

"Yeah that's really going to help me get over Hotch and his brunette curating, triathlon running girlfriend." Emily quipped, "You know, why are we even talking about my problems? What about you and Will?"

_"Feel that tension leaving your body?"_ the woman on the yoga DVD asked.

"No" Both Emily and JJ replied.

_"Now move into the Downward-Facing Dog"_ the woman replied.

The two women lifted their heads and arms off the floor, placing their palms down on to the mat.

Emily turned her head towards JJ, "Now on to your problems."

"My problems?" JJ replied, "Please there are not enough hours in the day to go over what's wrong with me and Will."

"Compromis,e" Emily told her, inhaling, "You want your relationship to work, right?"

"Right." JJ told her, "Not just for Henry, but I can't just stop being an agent. You seen what this job did to all of Dave's marriages, and Hotch's too."

Emily winced at the reminder of Hotch's failed marriage, "I know the Bureau hasn't really been great for marriages, hell not even for relationships either, but you have to draw the line somewhere Jayje. What's more important the job or your family?"

JJ exhaled, "I know, I know. It's just every time Will and I make plans we either get a case, or we end up fighting and get sidetracked by other things."

"You need to set time aside just for the two of you, one that won't be interrupted by the BAU, Henry or anything else." Emily told her, "You know all you have to do is pick the phone and one of us will watch Henry for you."

"I know" JJ told her, "I just don't want to impose on anyone's time."

* * *

><p><em>"Now move into the Garland pose,<em>" the female voice said.

Not knowing that position, they looked at the screen and JJ rolled her blue eyes at the sight.

"God, I'll never be able to get out of that one." Emily quipped, "Looks more like a frog..."

"Or someone taking a crap." JJ replied, moving to squat down on the floor, "Now back from avoiding the obvious. Your single status."

While their heels are on the floor, both women kept their elbows pressed against their thighs as they kept themselves in their pose.

"Look, I hate being single as much as the next girl" Emily told her moving into the High Lunges, "But unless hot, single, straight men fall out of the sky, I'm flying solo."

"Em" JJ said as both women moved into the Upward Salute, "You're far too young and far too gorgeous to stay single."

"Look I know you're taking this whole one-third best friend deal seriously" Emily told her, "But I really don't want to focus on the tragedy that is known as my dating life."

"I don't want to be a rotten best friend, but I don't want to keep you in a steady stream of batteries for Mr. Big." JJ told her, "So I'm going to give you some advice that was given to me, 'Make time for yourself'."

_"Don't you just feel free and opened?"_ the woman asked from the DVD,_ "Now lets move into Warrior II pose."_

Both Emily and JJ moved into that stance, and the brunette rolled her eyes when JJ opened her mouth to urge her to date.

"Do you have any idea how many freaks are out there?" Emily reminded the blonde, "Of course you do, you're a profiler now. Well I'm not going to put myself on the chopping block just to satisfy your own need to set me up."

"God, Emily it's not like I'm going to set you up with a serial killer or a bank robber or anything" JJ told her, "There are plenty of single guys in the Bureau..."

"No." Emily told her, "I'd never date anyone I'd work with."

"Except for Hotch" JJ reminded her, "Sorry, fine then. How about someone from Will's department? So that way if I ever get to have a date night, you can double with us?"

"Gee thanks" Emily deadpanned, "Why not just post an ad on the side of a bus, 'Desperate Agent Needs A Date'? God this sucks. Why can't I just get what I want?"

"I really am sorry, Em" JJ told her, "But sometimes we don't get everything we want."

"I know, Jayje, I know" Emily told her, both going into the Tree pose, "I'm just going to have to let this go..."

"Well I hope you don't go the angry girl route" JJ told her, as she stretched high in her pose, "Because I would so hate to have to visit you in jail. You'd probably make me post your bail."

"A good friend would" Emily told her, turning her head to stare at her blonde friend.

* * *

><p>As the two women sat on their mats, they got into their meditation stances, each trying to find their inner peace when the sound of the persistent ringing phone pulled them from their calming center.<p>

"God, I thought I told you to put that damn phone on vibrate." JJ told the brunette, "We're on standby so there's no cases."

"I thought I did." Emily replied hitting ignore not even bothering to look at the caller id, then turning it to silent.

_"Find the inner peace"_ the woman chanted,_ "Focus on the sound of your own breathing."_

"How the hell am I suppose to focus on my inner peace if I have focus on my breathing?" JJ replied, "God this guru woman makes no sense."

Emily turned her head to her friend, "I didn't ask to do this, you know. I would have been happier going to the gym and punching the bag."

"Imagining it's his face or hers?" JJ grinned as she closed her eyes again, "But then if I were you, I'd have a hard time choosing between the two, too."

"Shut up" Emily replied, taking a deep breath, "Find a happy place, happy place."

"Well I would if someone quit yapping" JJ replied.

Both women groaned at the banging on the door, "Ignore it." JJ told her, "Door to door solicitors are not welcomed."

"Open up, Prentiss, I know you're in there." Hotch's voice rang out.

"You have got to be kidding me," Emily said opening her eyes, "How the hell did he know I was home?"

"Garcia." JJ and Emily replied.

"Great there goes my shot at finding inner peace." Emily snorted out, hitting pause on the remote.

"You want me to go?" JJ asked her.

"Nah, it's not like he's here for a social call," Emily told her, "He's probably here to bitch me out for not signing something official."

Opening the apartment door, "Yeah?"

"Are you alone?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow looking in the living room only to see it's empty, "I heard voices."

"Well you're not having a hallucinating break, yeah I have company." Emily told him.

That's when he took in her appearance, the sweat off of her face and the disheveled clothes told his profiler mind that she had exerted herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you" Hotch replied nervously, "Can we speak for a moment?"

"About what?" Emily asked looking for any case files in his hands, "What did I forget to sign?"

"Sign?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I know you're not the type to drop by to hang out" Emily told him, "So what brings you by?"

"You didn't answer your cell phone" Hotch told her, "I'm uh... well the thing is, that I was wondering if you'd like to uh..."

"What?" Emily asked, she turned her head and noticed JJ's own blonde head peeking through, she made a gesture for the smirking blonde to move back.

"Emily?" Hotch called out to the distracted woman, "Whose in there?"

"An annoying, sweating blonde" Emily replied glaring at her female friend, not noticing the hurt look that flashed on his own face.

"Oh, I hadn't realized that you were with someone" Hotch said, "How long?"

"About three months" Emily commented distracted by the kissing faces the blonde was doing from the hallway, "So you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh, it's not... never mind. You obviously have other plans" Hotch said, "I'm going to let you go now."

That tone caught her attention and she finally got a good look at her boss. He looked like he hadn't eaten or had a good nights rest.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked him, "You seem off. Hotch, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I don't want to disturb you or your date" he told her, "You seem happy."

"Getting hot and sweaty does that to a girl" she informed him, "But hey, I've always got time for a friend."

"Well its... your busy" Hotch said, causing the blonde to groan and make her presence know.

"God, can't you two just get your shit together?" JJ barked out startling the dark-haired agents, "You have no idea how annoying this is to watch."

"JJ?" Hotch asked shocked, "You're here?"

"Of course I'm here." she told her boss, "Every weekend the two of us do this. Get hot and sweaty with each other."

Emily rolled her eyes, "We have a fat, fast food fueling grub fest then work it off with either exercising or yoga-ing."

"And this time it was yoga." JJ told him, "Now I'm going to go now and work Will into a date night. You two have fun."

And before either dark hair agent could notice the blonde was out the door like that.

* * *

><p>Hotch stood in the middle of the small living room, his hands shoved into his pockets watching Emily straighten up letting him have time to process the nugget of her and JJ's weekly ritual.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt your girls' night" Hotch said apologetically, "If I had any idea, I wouldn't have just showed up."

Emily turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "Uh huh, sure."

"Seriously" Hotch proclaimed, "I really had no idea that you two did this. Garcia never told me."

"That's because she doesn't know" Emily told him, "Look JJ and I love Garcia, love her. But if she knew we did this little weekly ritual and invited her in, it'd change from relaxation into a full fledge slumber party with gossiping and movies and that's not what we need right now. We need calm."

"Oh" Hotch said, semi-relieved, "I understand. Don't worry she won't here anything from me."

Emily exhaled at that, "Thanks. So now can I know what brought you by?"

"I thought, well, you see..." Hotch replied, this made Emily shove Hotch down on the couch, "What the...?"

"You know this would go a lot easier if I could have some words come out of your mouth" Emily told him, "Hell even a noun or a syllable would do."

Hotch took a deep breath, "I wanted to ask you out."

Emily had to double check to see if her jaw dropped at that, then she narrowed her eyes, how could he just do that to her?

"You slimy, piece of crap" Emily retorted smacking Hotch with a couch pillow, "Just because Beth and I will never be best friends doesn't give you the right to ask another woman out. Of all the low life, despicable things I've ever heard..."

"Beth and I broke up." Hotch replied but she kept up her rant.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe you did something so sneaky and underhanded..." Emily stopped, "Did you say break up?"

Hotch felt himself laugh for the first time in a long time, "Yes, now can you take a deep breath."

Emily inhaled, "Sorry. But it's a girl code thing." she dropped the pillow, "Sorry about your break up."

Shaking his head, "I'm not. As nice and sweet as Beth is, sometimes people aren't meant to be in each others lives for more than a minute."

* * *

><p>Leaning back, "You're taking this awfully well. What brought this all on?"<p>

Hotch picked up the small pillow, "Actually Dave did. He and I were talking this afternoon about my break up, and he asked me if it was knew what I wanted. That's when your face popped into my head and Dave told me to get my shit together or risk watching you find someone else..."

Emily nodded, turning her attention to removing the DVD and placing it back in its case, "And who would that be?"

Hotch grinned watching the always calm and in control Emily startled when he placed his hands on hers, tossing the disc on to the counter.

"You" Hotch told her, his hands cupping her cheeks as his thumb flicked across her lower lip "I want you."

Biting her lower lip, "Me?"

Grinning her pulled her into a kiss, "Yes you, you idiot."

Emily's smile made his heart beat faster as she wrapped her arms around his waist while he pulled her towards the couch.

As they fell backwards Hotch, ran his hand up and down her smooth skin, "So how's the yoga thing going?"

"It helps with the stress" Emily told him, "I've tried to figure out what to do with my social life, I almost decided to take a cooking class."

"Cooking class?" Hotch's nose crinkled at that, "But I heard that you're..."

"Not the world's greatest cook," Emily finished, "Yeah I know, I almost poisoned everyone with Chef Rossi's class. Don't have to remind me."

Hotch chuckled as he pulled her close to him, "Don't remind me. I'm the one that had to watch Reid turn a horrible shade of green from your cooking..."

Emily grinned at him as she pinched his sides making the man cry out, "Oh, nice way to treat your boyfriend."

Her features showed the shock, "My what?"

He leaned back to lie on the couch, pulling her down on to his chest, "Yes, Emily I said boyfriend. That is if you'll have me."

Emily rotated her head to look at him, "Hell yeah, what took you so long?"

Dropping a kiss on her forehead, "I don't know, I honestly don't know."

Emily felt herself finally relax while Hotch wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him, hopefully forever.

* * *

><p>David Tyson Gentry said, "True friendship comes when the silence between two people is comfortable."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Until Next Time...<strong>

I hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to feed the little button at the bottom.


	2. The Girls In Lock Up

**Girls In Lock Up**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, never ever me.

Summary: Emily and JJ are detained at a small town jail and after making an emergency call to Hotch and Dave, decide to pass the time until they're released...

A/N: This is a little something that I loved, and I love the Emily/JJ friendship, so I decided to re-tweak their fics and post them as an epic series of oneshots.

Thanks for reading, I do hope you leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Defer no time, delays have no end." William Shakespeare<p>

* * *

><p>Emily sighed as she looked out the holding cell she and JJ were currently sitting in.<p>

"Well at least it's not as bad as it looks" Emily said lifting her head off the small cot to look at JJ, "What?"

JJ rolled her eyes, "Not as bad as it looks? Are you kidding me?"

Emily sat up, turning to face the petite blonde "Now what?"

JJ raised an eyebrow, "You know they're never going to let us live this down, right?"

Emily shook her head, "I know. But there's no use in being a stick in the mud about it. You know have a little fun at the Sheriff and his deputy's expense."

JJ tilted her head to the side, as she ponder over this, "Well how much longer?"

Emily looked at her wristwatch, "Not long. But the guys didn't really give me a specific time frame until their arrival."

JJ sighed again, "All right. I guess I can go along with this, just as long as the team doesn't know."

Emily cocked her head to the side, "You think I'd tell them about this?"

JJ shook her head, "Thank God we already got to call Hotch and Dave, I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"Me either" Emily admitted, "But I never realized how boring it is sitting in a holding cell."

JJ looked over at the door, "I get it, Emily. I said I was sorry, ok?"

Emily rubbed her head, "I've already forgiven you for that. Besides we're in here for you protecting my honor. And my girls from being groped."

JJ chuckled, "Well it's not like Hotch was there to defend your honor."

"And he'll know that we got into a bar brawl when we were suppose to be interviewing the bartenders." Emily told her, "And that's the last thing he needs to hear is that we were being hit on when we're trying to do our job."

"Well I guess that's my fault" JJ told her, "I never wanted to punch him but after seeing him go for your girls..."

"It's fine, Jayje." Emily told her, "The Sheriff knew that but he still arrested us anyways..."

"Because he's got a thing for you..." JJ said grimacing, "And the Deputy has his eye on me."

"Well his stutter when he was talking to you was kind of cute." Emily told her.

"No it wasn't." JJ said looking over at the door, "Show time."

Emily stood before the jail cell, looking out as the Sheriff made his way over to the two women.

"Agent Prentiss" the sheriff replied tipping his cowboy hat at her.

"Sheriff Rollins" Emily said, "Sir, when are we being released? The bar owner agreed not to press charges..."

"Not until your boss comes" Rollins informed her, "Now we need to finish that incident report. If you'll follow me, while Deputy Crowley will keep Agent Jareau company."

"Certainly" Emily said turning back to JJ who wore a look of displeasure.

Emily left the room, while the deputy took a seat at the desk, pulling out a book.

JJ inhaled and stood up, walking over to the bars, "Deputy Crowley?"

"Yes, ma'am?" the deputy replied looking up from his book.

"Please don't call me ma'am" JJ said, her mind flashing to an image of Strauss "Can you come closer, please?"

Crowley set his book down, walking over to the holding cell, he seen JJ shuck her work jacket off and her tanned skin was the first thing he noticed.

JJ flashed him a dazzling smile, "Now do I look like I belong in here?"

"No ma'am... Agent Jareau" Crowley stuttered, smiling lightly.

"And I'm certainly no troublemaker." JJ said chuckling softly, "I'm just a friend looking out for one of my closest friends. You know what that's like? Looking out for someone you care about..."

"Ye... yes ma'am. Agent Jareau" the deputy sputtered out, "I understand that. But the Sheriff he said that you and Agent Prentiss need to be detained."

"But you want to let me go, don't you?" JJ said pouting her lips, giving him puppy dog eyes, "I can tell you are a kind and caring deputy."

The young man smiled, as he looked down, "Yes, ma'am. I really would. But I'm not allowed to."

The smile fell off of JJ's face, as he walked back to the desk saying, "I'm sorry."

JJ sat down on the cot, licking her lips and covering her face with her hands sobbing lightly, then peeked through her fingers seeing the deputy conflicted.

Emily sat down in the chair besides the Sheriff's desk, while he pulled out forms for his incident report.

"Now lets get down to it..." the Sheriff replied looking down at the forms in front of him.

"Sir?" Emily said softly to Sheriff Rollins, "I can't take this anymore."

"Excuse me, Agent Prentiss?" Rollins said looking up at her as she removed her coat, "What can't you take?"

"This..." Emily said pointing to the small sheriff's station, "I can't handle this kind of stress, it's eating at me, sir."

"How so, ma'am?" Rollins said looking down at the paper in front of him, missing the glare she shot at being called ma'am.

Crossing her long legs, she rubbed her hands on her pants leg, "Well, sir the thing is I know what JJ and I did was wrong. We should of never lost our temper with the bartender..."

"That's very commendable to admit Agent Prentiss..." Rollins said.

"Please sir, call me Emily." Emily said flashing a bright smile which the sheriff returned.

"Emily" Rollins said, "As I said, it is commendable to admit your wrong doings, but you will still have to deal with the fallout of this with your own boss."

Emily sighed pouting, as she bit her lower lip, "But that's the thing, Sheriff. Agent Hotchner is going to throw a fit."

"A fit?" Rollins replied confused.

"Yes sir." Emily replied, "You just don't know how hard it is, working with a man like that. That's not to disparage against his leadership sir. Because he's very good at his job..."

The sheriff nodded as he listened to her, trying not to focus as her left hand lightly scratched at the soft skin of her collarbone.

"But sometimes there are just moments when you wished that you were anywhere else..." Emily continued.

"I understand and sympathize, Emily but what does this have to do with the bar brawl?" Rollins asked.

"Well sir" Emily said softly, "The thing is Agent Jareau was defending me against the bartender. He was behaving in an inappropriate and ungentlemanly like manner."

"Ungentlemanly?" Rollins repeated horrified.

"Yes sir" Emily replied as she made her a hurt look on her face, "He tried to touch my chest, sir. And he hurt my shoulder really badly." Emily's face made a show of wincing as she touched her shoulder.

"He..." Rollins replied, anger clouding over his face.

"JJ was just trying to keep me safe, sir." Emily replied in a sincere tone as she moved the strap of her top down, "He hurt me right here."

The sheriff couldn't take his eyes off the ivory white skin, he yearned to touch it, but when he seen the bruise his lust turned into one of protection.

Rollins and Emily looked up when they heard the loud bang of the Sheriff's office door opening, and seen a fuming Hotch and not too pleased Dave staring at them.

"Shit." Emily muttered as she pulled the strap on her shirt back up and grabbed her coat.

"Sheriff Rollins?" Hotch gritted out, "Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, FBI. This is Agent Rossi, we're here to collect our agents."

Rollins looked back over to Emily, who was biting her lower lip. "Agent Jareau is in the back in a holding cell with one of my deputies."

"Thanks." Dave quipped shaking his head as he headed in the back towards the holding cell.

"I would like to know Sheriff if this is how you conduct your station?" Hotch replied, "I sent my agents out here to help with a profile, I did not think I'd be making a visit while they're locked up."

"Your agents were involved in a bar brawl with a bartender they were questioning" Rollins informed Hotch, "It seems the whole incident could of been avoided but luckily nothing was damaged, all though your agent has some nasty bruises from the scuffle."

"Hmm" Hotch replied looking from Emily to the Sheriff, "I'll deal with this later."

Rollins raised an eyebrow at the whole situation.

Dave walked close to the holding cells, and he smirked when he heard JJ.

"Look this is your chance to be a real hero" JJ said sweetly, "To be the one who can give help to someone in real trouble."

"Ma'am" Crowley said, "I know you're a real classy lady with high honor but I just can't go around breaking the law."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Get out of my way."

"Excuse me?" Crowley asked turning around to look at the older man standing before him.

"Dave?" JJ called out, "Hey. So... how was your weekend?"

"Obviously not as good as yours." Dave witty replied as he pulled out his credentials, "I'm here to spring Ethel."

"Ethel?" Crowley repeated, "We have no Ethel's here."

"He's talking about me." JJ replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she dropped the sweet attitude, "Look I had nothing to do with starting the bar fight, you're just going to have to believe me."

"We've got everything covered" Dave said, "So she's free to go now."

Crowley unlocked the cell door shaking his head, "By far the weirdest case ever."

Hotch stood in the Sheriff's office watching Emily sign off on her affidavit, he kept his eyes solely trained on the Sheriff. All he wanted was to get his agents out of this town.

"Thanks for your help on the case ladies" Rollins replied, "Sorry about arresting you all."

"Come back real soon" Crowley added.

Emily and JJ exchanged looks as they got into the back of their SUV.

"Yeah that's going to happen, real soon." Emily muttered as she pulled the strap on her shirt.

As they made their way in the SUV to the private jet, Hotch looked from Emily to JJ then on Dave.

He knew Dave was the only other person that was as pissed off as he is, even if he hides it better with an impassive look or when he cracks a joke.

"So what did you do that got you all locked up?" Dave asked looking over at the two women in the backseat of the SUV.

Emily exchanged a look with JJ both women nodded.

"Well I got groped" Emily said, "And well JJ saw red."

Both Hotch and Dave looked over at each other each puzzled by that, "And who started the bar brawl?"

"That'd be me again" JJ admitted, while Dave chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Emily asked "There's nothing funny about any of this."

"What?" JJ asked annoyed beyond belief.

"It's just..." Dave began wiping his eyes with a tissue.

Emily finally got it, and smirked lightly, "I'm rubbing off on her. The bar brawl is more my style then hers?"

"Yep" both men replied while JJ furrowed her eyebrows at that.

"Huh" JJ said, "Well that's weird, but hey it was for a good cause."

"Thanks, I think" Emily replied looking out the window, "Now lets get the hell back the BAU, I've had enough with this town."

The two women headed for the jet together while Hotch looked over at Dave, "Thank God for Emily's temper rubbing off on JJ because if that bartender... He's lucky got beaten up by her, because if it'd had been me, I sure as hell wouldn't let a little thing like being arrested stop me."

Dave shook his head as he watched his friend climb up to the jet wondering if when he'll ever have the guts to admit how he feels about Emily. _'Oh well that's a problem for another day.'_

"Ok Rocky and Rambo, try not to get into anymore brawls until after we get off the jet" Dave said purposely not looking at the two women not wanting to see the dual glares as he chuckled.

* * *

><p>A Spanish Proverb said, "God delays but doesn't forget."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Until The Next One<strong>

Well this was certainly different from my other fics. Leave a review and let me know what you think?


	3. The Girls Play Games

**The Girls Play Games**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Emily and JJ go around pretending to be other people...

A/N: This was originally known as "**Funny Games" **but as much as I loved the original by itself it needed re-working and I decided to post it with the other Emily/JJ fics.

Thanks for reading, please remember to review...

* * *

><p>"Committing yourself is a way of finding out who you are. A man finds his identity by identifying." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Emily walked out of the break room, when she felt her arm being grabbed from behind.<p>

Fearing the worst, she jabbed her elbow into the stranger's ribs and stomped on their foot only to hear a familiar grunt and spun around to see JJ doubled over in pain.

"Trying to kill me?" JJ gasped out as she rubbed her side.

"Well what do you expect me to do when you go up and grab people without announcing your presence?" Emily said trying to calm her rapidly beating heart "You're lucky I didn't shoot you."

JJ rolled her eyes, "Well how would you go around explaining that to people?"

Groaning, Emily gave JJ a look, "What's with hands on touch?"

JJ shook her head, "New recruits. Want to?"

Emily smirked, "Inviting anyone else?"

Shaking her head, "Garcia and Morgan are in Sexual Harassment Seminar and Reid is in some online argument with his book club."

"Ah" Emily said, "And Hotch and Dave?"

"Budget meeting, I think" JJ said dragging the brunette with her, "Come on."

Emily and JJ took off their badges and placed their weapons in Emily's desk and walked over to a small group of FBI cadets.

"Hi" a young redhead said to the approaching women, "Do you know where were suppose to be?"

Emily frowned and put on a posh accent, "Jana, aren't we suppose to all meet in the cafeteria?"

JJ furrowed her eyebrows as she put on a similar accent, "I do believe that's what that Anderson man said."

Emily nodded, "To the cafeteria it is" turning to the red head, "Now which way to the loo, I've had the urge to go since de-boarding at the airport."

JJ grabbed Emily's arm, "Lets pop off and ask some lovely chap."

Emily turned and smiled to the confused redhead as she and JJ walked off towards the break room where more cadets were gathered.

Entering the bullpen, a young man and a middle aged woman turned to look at them with smiles.

"Are you two new cadets too?" the woman asked.

"Aren't they a little old to be new cadets" the young man said.

Emily and JJ exchanged looks and smirked as they saw the way the woman had glared at the man.

"Actually we don't work here" Emily told the duo, "We're not agents I mean, we work on the fifth floor's Organized Crime Unit."

"As what then?" the woman asked intrigued.

"We're snitches" JJ said grinning, "We get in good with the mobsters, go out dancing and dining."

"So you're basically goomars?" the man asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Can you tell us the names of the gangsters you're seeing?" the woman asked intent on knowing.

"Well it's classified" JJ said with a raised eyebrow, "But what I can tell you without naming names is that my guy is one of the largest 'Waste Management' guys in the Eastern Seaboard."

Both recruits jaws dropped at that, "You mean it's..."

"Yep" JJ said casually leaning against the counter.

"And yours?" the man asked Emily.

"Lets just say the man in the news?" Emily said nodding to the paper, "His big brother is the boss, and mine."

The man looked over and saw that the man she was referring to was wanted on RICO violations and suspected in at least ten unsolved murders.

"Wow" the woman said, looking up to see Emily's phone ring.

"Oh that's him" Emily said dragging JJ with her, "Nice meeting you..."

The two women walk out of the break room and head for the elevators, laughing.

"Wow" Emily repeated, "That's the best she could come up with?"

"Nice" JJ said bumping fist with her "Best one yet."

Walking towards the ladies restroom, they are stopped by young recruit.

"Excuse me?" the man said, "I'm a little lost here, can you tell me where to find Agent Anderson?"

Emily plastered on a confused look and said in a thick Italian accent, "Aghent Ahnderhsin?"

"Anderson" the man corrected nodding, "Do you know where he is?"

JJ looked confused and said in Pig Latin, "At-whay oes-day is-thay oser-lay ant-way?"

Emily chuckled in her fake accent, "Aghent Ahndershin over there" Emily pointed to the bullpen.

The man looked relieved and said loudly as he wandered off, "THANK YOU."

Emily turned to look at the grinning blonde, "We're foreign not deaf."

"This is freaking fun" JJ said wandering towards the elevators again and going down to the first floor.

"Thank goodness Hotch and Dave aren't here to witness this" Emily said imitating Hotch's glare.

"No, no, no" JJ said covering her face, "Spare me the glare."

Leaning against the wall Emily and JJ peruse the young recruits who were tediously approaching the Bureau.

"Is this the Bureau?" a young man asked eyeing Emily's cleavage.

"Eyes up here little man" Emily said pointing to her face, "This is the face to look at not my girls."

"Uh huh" the man said looking up at Emily then JJ "Is this the Bureau?"

"Gee what gave it away?" JJ sarcastically replied looking at the man, "Is it the three big letters on the side of the building?"

The man frowned to which Emily looked at him, "Yes this is the place that is called the Bureau" Looking at her watch, "And if you don't want to piss off several high ranking members you better move your scrawny butt into the building now."

JJ looked over at Emily, "Too mean?"

"He lost the right to a prank after ogling my girls" Emily told her straightening her top.

"What do you want to do now?" JJ asked looking bored.

Emily looked at her do you have any change?" Emily asked.

"I've got a debit card" JJ offered.

Emily sighed and smiled when she saw a homeless man passing by, "Hey mister. Got any spare change?"

The man raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "Excuse me?"

Emily pulled off her bracelet, "Worth three grand in any pawn shop. Got any change?"

The man looked in his cup and pulled out four quarters.

"Thanks" Emily said handing him the bracelet, grabbing JJ and pulling her to the public phone.

Emily pulled in the change, and dialed the number.

"May I please speak with Section Chief Erin Strauss, please?" Emily grinned, "Thank you very much."

Emily and JJ walked into the BAU floor, smiling at their carefree prank day, when they saw Garcia rush by with an anticipating Hotch and Dave.

"Wonder what's going on?" JJ asked "Should we follow?"

"Guess so" Emily said shrugging and following the three to Garcia's office.

Walking into the small office, Emily and JJ approached the two women.

"Trace it Garcia, now" Hotch said frantically, "We have to find out what the hell was said."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emily asked looking from the two men to the blonde.

"Someone made a threatening call to the BAU" Dave answered.

"Who the hell would make a threatening call to Federal Agents?" JJ asked looking confused.

"Not threatening, per say" Garcia answered, "More like inappropriate."

"How inappropriate?" Emily asked.

"X Rated" Garcia said shuddering at the thought, "To her of all people."

"Who?" Emily asked looking at the nervous JJ.

"Strauss." Hotch answered with a revolted look on his face.

_'Oh shit'_ JJ mouthed to Emily as she grabbed the brunette's hand backing them up slowly to go unnoticed.

"Got it" Garcia said with triumph "Playing in the DVD three, two and..."

"Erin Strauss?" Emily said in a deep tone masking her femininity 'I've been watching you for sometime now. And I have to say you are a very delectable woman.'

JJ rolled her eyes while covering her mouth resisting the urge to gag, while Emily smirked at the phone.

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet for a glass of wine, tea or just get to it?" Emily said faking a deep tone 'Erin? Erin darling are you there?"

"Guess I kinda scared the shit out of her" Emily said shrugging as she hanged up the receiver.

"Well you scared me too" JJ said, "Never have I had the urge to puke so badly, not even during my pregnancy."

Garcia clicked the DVD off while Hotch and Dave turned around to look at the two women who were making a beeline for the door.

"Not so fast" Hotch said in authoritative tone "You two..."

"Wow" Garcia said, "Shit, I'm impressed. You really got her."

Hotch shook his head, "Strauss is expecting an answer to who made this call."

"What are you going to tell her?" Garcia asked looking at the two men, "You can't rat out my girls."

Dave rubbed his oncoming headache as he looked over at Hotch, "Well...?"

"Guess we'll have to blame it on a new cadet" Hotch said, "Any takers?"

"I've got one..." JJ said, looking over at Emily, "That one who made a crack about our age."

"Sounds like a plan" Emily said looking over at the unamused men, "Forgiven?"

"This time, but I don't want to hear about anymore pranks, got it?" Hotch told them.

"Don't worry" Emily said looking over at her blonde cohort, "You won't hear about them."

"That didn't sound very promising" Hotch muttered to Dave who nodded in agreement.

"You're surprised?" Garcia asked looking giddy at the paused DVD.

* * *

><p>"I've grown certain that the root of all fear is that we've been forced to deny who we are." Frances Moore Lappe<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

See the review button, maybe he's like a genie and if you touch him...


	4. The Girls Of The Kissing Booth

**The Girls Of The Kissing Booth**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, got it?

Summary: Strauss orders Emily and JJ to be in charge of the kissing booth at the FBI sponsored carnival...

A/N: Well here we go again another one of my original fics **"Kiss Me"** but it needed some re-working and well you know me.

Thanks for reading, do remember to review...

* * *

><p>John Troast said "I can't read lips unless they're touching mine."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily sighed as she walked regrettably up to the kissing booth that she and JJ had volunteered for. Volunteer was putting it mildly.<p>

_'Huh, volunteered? More like strong armed by our iceberg of a Section Chief'_ Emily told herself, _'Why the hell were JJ and I volunteered for this? Does it look like we want to kiss total strangers carrying a ticket? Or our co-workers?_' Emily added, _'Ok, bad example.'_

The last thing Emily wanted to do was be at the FBI runned carnival, and even more was to have to participate in it_. _But nope, Emily shook her head, she was ordered to participate in a booth.

_'Ugh why couldn't I've been given the ring toss or even run the cotton candy food booth?_' Emily groaned at that thought.

As she wandered behind the booth she paused, "JJ?"

"Shh" JJ whispered from underneath the the table, "Quiet. I don't want them spotting me."

"Who?" Emily muttered rolling her eyes when she noticed several male agents purchasing tickets for their booth.

"Hey, Princess" Morgan grinned from over at the shooting range, "Guess what?"

"What?" Emily deadpanned to him.

"I got my tickets" Morgan said holding up a big pile of tickets "Equal amounts to mack on you and JJ... Where is blondie?"

"Do not tell him or I will kick you" JJ grunted out.

"Try it and I'll tell Counter Terrorism you want them to buy tickets to kiss them" Emily muttered to her, "Search me, Morgan."

Morgan grinned wiggling his eyebrows, "Maybe after our make out session."

"Very freaking funny" Emily muttered "Here comes Garcia and Reid."

Garcia rushed over dragging Reid with her, "You guys are so lucky."

"Where's JJ?" Reid asked.

"Under here" JJ said peeking her blonde head out, "I'm hiding from Pervert Alert from Forgery."

"Who?" Reid asked confused.

"Herbert Allen" Emily and Garcia answered in unison.

"Oh..." Reid asked, "Well we better go Garcia if we want to get to our booth on time."

"Have you to checked out our booth?" Garcia said, "Bumper cars are cool but I would of rather had your guys booth. It seems so much fun."

"Huh" Both Emily and JJ snorted out.

"You think being told by every guy from five different departments that they can't wait to shove their tongue down your throat is fun?" Emily asked.

"I got hit on by guys old enough to be my Grandpa" JJ added, "Why the hell were we chosen for this booth?"

"Because you two are the hottest babes in the BAU" Garcia said, "And it just burned Parker and Harding's toast that you two were chosen instead of them."

"They can have the job" JJ said looking over at the crowd then ducking, "Don't look at me."

"So what booth did Hotch and Dave get stuck with?" Emily asked.

"They have seniority" Garcia said, "So they didn't have to volunteer like we did."

"We didn't volunteer" JJ said peeking up her head, "We were frigging blackmailed by that..."

"Bitch" Emily said frankly seeing the three eyes widen at her words, "Well is there another way to describe it?"

JJ sighed, "Well it's just not fair that they don't have to be here and we do."

"Wish we had seniority" Emily said, "Right now we could be out having lunch in a real restaurant or at the movies, but no, we had to get the Goddamn kissing booth."

Emily's eyes went to the crowd when she spotted Agent Hayes head over to her.

"Shit" Emily muttered looking down at the blonde, "Move over, JJ."

"No" JJ said "This is my spot. Ow, what the hell?"

Emily ducked when she saw the crowd part and Hayes wandered over.

"Agent Reid" Hayes said, "Have you seen... Emily?"

Reid frowned when Garcia jabbed him in the rib and squeaked out, "She had to run an errand."

"Oh" Hayes said deflated, "Can you tell her I'd like to see her?"

"Sure thing" Garcia said politely, "We'll make that our top propriety... and he's gone you can come out."

Emily peeked her head out, "Thank God."

* * *

><p>Emily sighed as she looked at the clock and seen it was time to open their booth.<p>

"Time to start" Emily said looking at the blonde, "You do it."

JJ's eyes widened when she saw the line of men waiting for them "No you do it."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Emily said holding her fist up to which JJ nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors. Shoot" both women called out.

"Damn it" JJ muttered losing to the brunette who was chuckling, "Watch it or I'll tell Hayes where you are."

Emily raised a defiant eyebrow at her, "Then I'll drag Pervert Herbert to you."

JJ's jaw dropped at that, while picking up the sign both women look up when they hear the crowd of men cheering at that.

"God, this sucks" Emily muttered grimacing when her first customer was a sleazy guy from Homeland Security.

"Hello, Agent Prentiss" the man said grinning at her.

"Max" Emily said politely "Ticket, please?"

Max placed his ticket in front of her, "I believe this constitutes a reason to kiss me? And not a sexual harassment claim like you pointed out the other day."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Emily muttered "Lean forward, place your hands on the table, palms facing down and do not by any circumstances touch me. Got it?"

"Got it" Max said leaning forward and placing his hands on the table "Ready to get rocked?"

"Oh my God" JJ muttered out as she watched the scene unfold like a bad car wreck.

Emily inhaled as she leaned forward and kissed the sleazy man feeling him try and deepen the kiss only for her to pull back and glare at him.

"No tongue" Emily glowered at the grinning buffoon.

"Totally worth the twenty bucks" Max said turning to the man behind him then flash Emily a wink.

"Next!" JJ said shuddering when she flashed back to that image.

"Agent Jareau" the man said eyeing JJ like she was the last dessert on the buffet.

"You have my sympathy" Emily mouthed as the man did as the previous man had done.

Emily watched as JJ tried not to gag as she kissed the man.

Looking out in the crowd she rolled her eyes when she spotted Morgan line up with a big grin on his face.

Emily felt her stomach lull forward when she saw Anderson approach the table with his ticket.

"Who would you like to kiss?" JJ asked praying that it wasn't her.

"Neither" Anderson said slowly, "I'd like to use this ticket to see... well the thing is... I was wondering if you..."

"Spit it out man" Morgan said annoyed behind him, "Some of us have perfectly good tickets not being used."

* * *

><p>Emily looked over at JJ and saw the blonde flash her a worried look. Both knew this couldn't be good.<p>

"Go ahead" Emily prodded "Speak."

"You two kiss" Anderson finished out hearing an appreciate cheer from the men left in line.

Emily and JJ's jaw dropped at that, as the two shared a look.

"Well?" a man in the crowd asked, "I believe he asked you a question."

Emily looked over at JJ and she had a _'what the hell is this?'_ look on her face.

"Well?" JJ asked only to see Emily bite her lip.

Emily shrugged leaning forward while the crowd cheered the two on as their faces were in mere inches of each other when they heard two loud throat clearings from behind them.

"Agents Prentiss, Jareau's booth is now closed" Hotch said eyeing the men and glowering when he saw Morgan was in that crowd.

"But I've been waiting for years for this chance" Anderson said then clamped his mouth shut when he saw the dual glare of Hotch and Dave.

"Be that as it may..." Dave said, "I've bought all the tickets and this booth is now closed."

Murmurs of protests broke out as the men scattered away while Morgan tried to slink by only to be grabbed by Hotch.

"Et tu, Derek?" Dave said eyeing the younger man.

"I was doing it for charity" Morgan offered lamely.

"Yeah, what's Charity's last name?" Emily sarcastic reply was, "You were practically egging on the men for me and JJ to kiss."

Hotch and Dave's jaw dropped at that as they turned to look at Morgan then Dave muttered under his breath, "Idiot."

Looking back at the two women, Dave shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Hotch, "Well I get why Strauss picked them but look at them do either of them have the power to incapacitate a man with their lips?"

Emily turned to look at Hotch when he said, "Eh, probably not."

Both women eyes pop out at that, and looked at each other.

"You brought this on yourself." Emily muttered tossing Hotch into the medal chair and straddling him as she kissed him hard with fervent passion.

JJ grabbed Dave by the tie, but he barely registered it, he was too shocked by the image of Emily on top of Hotch. She pulled him into a kiss and bit down on his lower lip causing him to groan at the contact.

"Prentiss" Hotch said pulling back as he gasped for breath, "What was that?"

"That" Emily said catching her breath, "Was an Emily Prentiss original. Except no substitution."

Emily looked over to see JJ pull back from Dave who looked like he was going to keel over from a heart attack.

"Sorry I had to get rough with you" JJ told Dave who sat down placing his head between his legs, "But you had to learn that kissing one of us is like winning the lottery, it's rare but it's worth the chance at a big pay out."

Emily grabbed JJ's arm, "Come on, Jayje. Lets get some cotton candy and ride the bumper cars."

The two women walk out of the booth with big smirks on their faces as the two men sat in the booth, stunned by the brunette and blonde.

"It's not like we even liked it" Hotch called out lamely seeing Dave pull his head up giving Hotch a look.

Emily turned back around and said, "Oh yeah? Then how come I know you had the Veal Parmesan for lunch with a baked potato and a beer? Drinking in the middle of a work day, Hotch?"

Emily shot JJ a smirk, linking arms with the younger woman tsking the two men.

Hotch turned around grabbing a breath mint out of his pocket while the two women chuckled as they left the men to sit alone.

"Is this booth open?" a young man asked seeing the two men sitting in silent contemplation.

* * *

><p>"A kiss may ruin a human life." Oscar Wilde<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

Well I hope you all enjoyed that, leave a review and let me know...


	5. The Girls Are Mad

**The Girls Are Mad**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me...

Summary: What happens when good friends fight?

A/N: This just needed a little re-tweaking and I decided to add it to the Emily/JJ series.

Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review.

* * *

><p>"I have no trouble with my enemies. I can take care of my enemies in a fight. But my friends, my goddamn friends they're the ones who keep me walking the floors at night." Warren G. Harding<p>

* * *

><p>Emily looked out from Hotch's office window into the bullpen to see JJ storm away from Dave towards her office, slamming the door loudly.<p>

"So I take it she's still mad at you and Dave, huh?" Hotch said not looking up from his paperwork.

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Emily said not looking at him.

Her focus was on Dave, watching him walk up the catwalk to his office, not looking at her as he closed his own door.

As Hotch threw his pen down, he rubbed his hands, looking up at her, "Have you tried talking to her?"

Emily turned around as she sat down in the empty visitors chair raising an eyebrow at him, "That would require leaving this office, and I'm not doing that until after she leaves for the day."

Hotch got out of his chair, walking to her, "You two need to patch this little tiff up between the two of you, Emily."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Aaron, sweetie. This isn't just any little tiff, this is a fight."

Shaking his head, "Over petty stuff too, I bet" Hotch narrowed his eyes, "Why haven't any of you told me what this was about?"

Biting her lip, "Well that's what happens when you go out on a consult with Morgan and Reid, you miss out on all the best gossip."

"What is it?" Hotch sighed, rubbing his temples as he got on his knees in front of her.

Licking her lower lip, "Now don't get angry ok?" Emily said seeing him nod, "But well... it was a total accident, really it was."

"What happened?" Hotch asked again.

"Dave... well, he kind of... sort of... saw me naked" Emily said lightly.

"What?" Hotch asked horrified.

"And JJ walked in when he was helping me..." Emily added, seeing he was about to open his mouth, "I got out of the showers in the locker room, he walked in, I grabbed a towel, slipped on the wet floor and nearly went head first into the shower that's when he caught me."

"And?" Hotch asked tensely trying to maintain his temper.

"We both laughed at the awkward moment," Emily said, "He was helping me stand up and that's when JJ walked in. She screamed so loudly and ran out. She hasn't said one word to me that wasn't revolving around a case."

"Huh" Hotch said, "And has she said anything to Dave?"

"Only to curse him in Italian" Emily said impressed, "Girl can't pick up a language to save her life unless it's a curse word."

Groaning, "Well you two need to work this all out. We'll have to have a sit down or something."

"You really think she's going to sit in a room for any length of time with me or Dave?" Emily asked skeptically.

"She'll have to" Hotch said, "Because we have to work together and I don't want to have to start going out on double dates with Garcia and Kevin instead."

Emily bit her lip, "Yeah, well you're going to have to learn to stomach bacon donut burgers because she's never going to forgive me for that incident."

"I'll have to figure something out" Hotch said going back to his chair and picked up his pen.

Emily looked from left to right to right as she rushed down into the bullpen as she grabbed the much needed bottled water.

Being cooped up in Hotch's office all day with no food or water made her want to pull a Shining, but doing that in a office full of a Federal Agents, she knew she wouldn't make it past the elevators before she was apprehended.

Sighing as she took a sip of the water and grabbed some snacks, she'd have to remind Reid to bring something up with him when he brought up her next set of case files.

"Hey, Gumdrop" Garcia greeted her causing the brunette to jump, "Sorry."

"No, it's ok" Emily said taking another sip, "So what's new?"

Garcia raised an eyebrow at her, "Nothing really. What's new with you? Made up with Jayje yet?"

Emily internally rolled her eyes, "Oh please. No, JJ won't seem to face me unless it's work related and I can't say I'm sorry anymore than I already have."

"Oh" Garcia said deflated, "Well I'm going up to the conference room to watch a movie with my Mocha Man do you want to come up and join us?"

Emily quirked her eyebrow at that, "Aren't you suppose to be working?"

"We already finished up everything" Garcia said, "So, please come on. Please?"

Emily sighed, "Well who else is going to be there?"

"Me, and Derek-licious, Reid and possibly Kevy" Garcia said, "Don't worry, I didn't invite Jayje, and Dave is suppose to be in a meeting with Hotch and Strauss."

Emily sighed, "So you didn't invite JJ? Promise?"

"I promise" Garcia said, "Now come on, lets watch us some comedies."

* * *

><p>As Emily entered the conference room, she paused when she seen JJ sitting there with a bowl of popcorn, causing the brunette to turn around and say, "Hey, you promised."<p>

"I didn't invite her" Garcia said slamming the door locking it, "Morgan did."

Grabbing the doorknob, she twisted it, "Open this door Penelope Garcia."

"Can't hear you" Garcia said, "Nah, nah."

"What a bitch" Emily muttered, going to the small window looking for help, "Hotch? Hotch!"

Hotch just nodded and walked up to his office, "All around me is betrayal."

"Join the club" JJ said looking up from the popcorn bowl, "Not fun is it?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "If you had bothered to ask me, you'd know that I didn't do anything."

"Right" JJ scoffed, "So I was what, hallucinating when I saw that all you were in was a towel, wet in Dave's arm?"

Emily felt her temper rise, "How can you think that little of me? Like our friendship the last six years meant nothing? That you would think I could or would do anything like that to you?"

JJ opened her mouth but paused, she knew Emily, she trusted her with her life but seeing her like that in Dave's arms hurt.

"Well what the hell happened?" JJ asked.

Emily opened her mouth to tell her when the big screen clicked on, causing Emily to look at JJ, "Now? You want to watch a movie now?"

JJ looked down at the remote controls, "I didn't touch anything..."

Emily looked at the screen, "Well what movies did she pick out?"

"Way to deflect" JJ murmured, as she scanned the dvds set on the round table, "Thelma and Louise, Boys on the Side, Beaches, Bridesmaids, Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood, Romy and Michele's High School Reunion..."

"Well I'm sensing a pattern" Emily muttered, "Thanks Garcia."

The screen turned on to Garcia's face, "Hello my Steel Magnolias. There is nothing wrong with your television. Do not attempt to adjust the picture, we are now controlling the transmission. We control the horizontal and the vertical..."

"I always preferred the Twilight Zone opening then the Outer Limits..." Emily muttered.

"The Outer Limits, please stand by..." Garcia said chuckling.

"No copy right infringement intended..." JJ murmured.

"Hello, my pretties" Garcia said coming onto the screen, "So now, that we're all present and accounted for, I'd apologize for my ruse but I'm not sorry. I did want to watch all those women empowering movies with you both but we needed to get something out of the way before you two end up in a bitch fight in The Hand That Rocks The Cradle style or worse Kill Bill Volume One, awesome movies by the way."

Emily chuckled at that, while JJ grinned.

"Ok, now lets get down to the brass taxes here" Garcia said, "I get that your mad Tinkerbell, I would be too if I thought someone was making moves on my macho man..."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I didn't do anything."

"Oh I know that my Gumdrop" Garcia said, "But this is what's going to happen, you two are going to see a little video that I've spliced together."

Emily looked over at JJ, who looked horrified.

"And now for your presentation, a film by Penelope Garcia" Garcia said clicking the keyboard and "Enjoy the show and remember this one thing, 'lets all go to the lobby, lets all go to the lobby and have ourselves a snack'."

JJ scoffed at that while Emily smiled.

"Like we could even go to the lobby, if we're locked in" JJ replied.

As the screen darkened, both women were startled to see the ladies locker room on display, and Emily's jaw dropped when she could hear herself on screen.

_"Don't you forget about me..."_ Emily sang, _"Don't, don't, don't, don't you forget about me. Will you stand above me? Look my way, never love me. Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling, down, down, down..."_

Emily grimaced as she heard herself singing in the shower, but then her head popped up with a horrifying thought, "Why the hell are their cameras in the locker rooms?"

"Shh" JJ said turning back to the screen.

On the screen Emily slowly open the curtain, her body covered from the screen but as Dave walked in she yelled, grabbing the towel, _"Jesus Dave."_

_"Sorry, Emily"_ Dave said covering his eyes,_ "I didn't see anything, really."_

_"Close your eyes"_ Emily said loudly, wrapping the towel around her as she grabbed the wall to hold on to, _"What the hell are you doing in here? And why the hell didn't you knock before coming in? This is the ladies locker room, Rossi, is there something you want to tell..."_

At that Emily slipped on the cold ground screaming, causing Dave to rush to her side. He held her tight she straightened herself up holding the towel close to her, and both looked up to see JJ walk in shock, betrayal and anger on her face.

_"Well..."_ JJ said storming out,_ "Sei un testa di cazzo vero, Dave."_

"Wow" Emily said wandering over to her locker room, thankfully out of his line of sight, _"I didn't know she knew Italian."_

_"Just the cursing"_ Dave said, rushing out after JJ.

* * *

><p>Garcia's face came back onto the screen, "This has been a PG production. Bump, bump, bump bah-bump."<p>

"Why am I having an I Love Lucy flashback?" Emily whispered looking at the table.

"Because I'm the resident Lucille Ball of the group?" Garcia said from the screen, "And now you my Thelma and Louise's need to make up, because this Ya-Ya sisterhood needs to be mended or I'll make you both watch Beaches until your eyes well up puffy and red..."

Both women rolled their eyes, "Fine, fine" JJ said looking over at Emily.

"Emily?" JJ said softly, "You know you're my Thelma to my Louise right?"

Emily chuckled, "I know you're sorry. You don't need to apologize. All I wanted was for you to know that Dave and I never did anything and never would do anything. We love you too much, and I'm with Aaron... Hotch."

JJ's face smirked when she said Aaron, instead of Hotch, sighing, "I guess I'm just jealous of how close you two are..."

Emily frowned, "Dave's like a father to me, just like Hotch is like a brother to you" Emily told her, "It's that familial connection. That's all."

JJ shook her head, "I am so sorry, Emily."

Emily didn't even see the blur of blonde hair hit her as JJ rushed over to her unexpectedly, pulling her into a big hug.

"Yay! Thelma and Louise are together again..." Garcia said unlocking the conference room door, rushing over to the two.

Emily and JJ pulled apart from the hug, "You just might need to give us a new nickname for the friendship, PG. Because you do know what happened to Thelma and Louise at the end of the movie, right?"

"They got away?" Garcia said slowly, "Well at least they do in my version... Ok, how about Betty and Veronica?"

"Well I'd like that..." Morgan chuckled, "Betty was sweet as apple pie, and Veronica was drop dead gorgeous."

"Ooh or how about Wilma and Betty?" Garcia said hearing Hotch chuckle, "You know from this stand point bossman kind of looks like Chip Rockefeller..."

Hotch snorted as he rolled his eyes, "And I'm sure you'd say Reid is our own resident Gazoo, huh?"

Dave chuckled as he leaned against the door frame, "Come on, who wants lunch?"

"Thank God" Emily said rushing out of the conference room, "Come on, Chip."

"Sure thing, Veronica" Hotch replied back following the brunette out.

"And my work here is done," Garcia said gathering up her DVDs, "I so better be nominated for Best Director at the Academy Awards..."

"Come on, Baby Girl, your soaps are on" Morgan said wrapping an arm around her, leading her out.

"Cara?" Dave said, "Pronti a scusari con me, il mio amore?"

"Crap" JJ said sighing she walked over and kissed him, leaving him chuckling.

* * *

><p>Hillary Clinton said, "You show people what you're willing to fight for when you fight your friends."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

Hope you enjoyed the Thomas Gibson reference and remember to leave a review.


	6. The Girls Break In

**The Girls Break In**

Disclaimer: CBS owns everything in the Criminal Minds world...

Summary: Emily's held in Strauss' office who'll do anything to get answers...

A/N: This was a little something that had been it's own oneshot but I decided to add it to the Emily/JJ collective. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"There is no such thing as a failed experiment, only experiments with unexpected outcomes." Richard Buckminister Fuller<p>

* * *

><p>The brunette sat quietly in the office staring at the standardized white walls, casually glancing at the family photos on the desk.<p>

She played with her thumb nail as she glanced over at the open blinds and saw the early rise of the morning sun. Before she knew it she was turning around hearing the office door open.

The brunette opened up her small clutch, pulling out her pack of cigarettes.

"Agent Prentiss" the woman's cold voice clipped out, "No smoking."

The brunette sighed closing her bag while the older woman took a seat at her desk.

"What time is it?" the brunette asked looking over at the other woman.

"A little after seven" the woman replied.

Emily placed her hands on her lap while Strauss put on her glasses then opened up the folder before her.

"How are you, Agent Prentiss?" Strauss asked.

Emily wanted to scoff but knew it was better to just get this over with, "I've had better days, ma'am."

"Mm hmm" Strauss hummed, looking down at the file before her, "So whose idea was it, Agent Prentiss?"

"Ma'am?" Emily asked, looking at the older woman.

Strauss lowered her glasses down the rim of her nose as she watched the brunette's reaction.

"Whose idea was it to break in to my office?" Strauss asked, "I've already narrowed down the list to your team and eliminated Agents Hotchner, Rossi and Reid. The Assistant Section Chief is having Miss Garcia and Agent Morgan questioned."

If that news was suppose to surprise Emily, she sure didn't show it.

"Ma'am" Emily started slowly, "I know that it comes as shocked to you to discover what you did but let me assure you that I in noway had any part in what transpired yesterday."

Strauss raised an eyebrow, "Enlighten me, Emily. Tell me what happened, just how did you and Agent Jareau came about in my office?"

Emily took a deep breath, "It all began about three days ago with that that memo that the Director had circulating around the different units..."

* * *

><p>"God this cannot be happening to me" Garcia muttered, banging her head on the conference room desk, "I mean did you actually read this? This... this... this is just wrong."<p>

"Calm down, PG" Emily murmured soothingly, "Whatever it is, it can't be all that bad."

Garcia lifted her head off the desk scoffing at her, "Ha, you didn't read this gosh darn memo did you, Gumdrop?"

"I usually avoid them like they're annual family reports from my Mother" the brunette replied shaking her head, "Why, what's in it?"

"Mandatory therapy, psychological reviews and a polygraph test" Reid answered, wandering into the conference room, "But that's not the upsetting part. Well at least for us anyways."

The brunette looked over at her two blonde friends, Garcia looked down right hostile while JJ held an impassive look. One that mirrored her own when she was compartmentalizing.

"Well what is it?" Emily asked.

"Disclosing any and all relationships within the BAU" Garcia finished, "I mean it's not such a big deal in hindsight but I have to talk about him again."

"Him?" JJ softly repeated, she knew that Garcia still felt the sting of her failed relationship with Kevin.

"Kevin Lynch" she hissed out the name as though it were venom, "Bad enough I'll have to see him during the analyst part of our polygraph service but to have to speak about him and the kaboom that was our relationship..."

Hotch, Morgan and Dave strolled in, "All right lets get down to the case review."

"So, it was Miss Garcia who suggested the break in?" Strauss asked.

"No ma'am" Emily said, "Look once we finished the case review, we all went back to our desks to start in on our case files. A little after lunch the girls..."

"Girls?" Strauss interrupted.

"JJ, Garcia and I" Emily corrected with an annoyed sigh, "Went out for lunch to the deli across the street from the Bureau. When we came back, I opened a new case file and that's when I found it."

"Found what?" Strauss asked.

"The note" Emily replied.

"What note?" Strauss asked.

"There was a note" Emily started, "It said that if we wanted to get our reports from all the interviews, then to be in the BAU late Saturday night at eleven."

"Huh" Strauss clipped, "Any idea who sent the note?"

"Nope" Emily told her.

"Okay" Strauss said with a sigh, "So tell me about last night."

The brunette agent took a breath, "All right, so I drove into the parking garage then..."

* * *

><p>Emily silently slammed the car door, taking in the dark parking garage. She let out a small sigh of relief noting that there weren't any cars in the lot.<p>

She knew it was a big risk coming here at night. Her mind telling her that this wasn't the right thing to do, or the legal and ethical thing but she needed to find out who had those files. And how to make sure her own were still safe and intact.

The brunette quickly made haste, forgoing the elevator for the stairwell and quickly jogged up the steps to the BAU floor.

Emily quickly glanced her head in, looking around and closed her eyes when she saw that she was indeed safe. She slowly made her way passed the glass doors into the bullpen.

Her head popped up when she heard the sound of squeaky shoes making her aware of another's presence and she ducked behind a free desk sliding the roll out chair to shield her from the new person's sight.

The woman in her told her that this was a very stupid idea but the agent in her told her to move her butt and find out the answers. So tilting her head she could detect no more footsteps and she slowly made her way out from under the desk and up the catwalk.

The brunette paused by Hotch's office but then hurried into the conference room only to freeze in place when she once again heard the sound of footsteps.

Moving behind the door, she hid in plain sight, telling herself if she was going to get busted she'd take whoever was approaching down with her.

The sound of the squeaking door pulled her attention and once the door was wide open she pounced forward tackling the intruder down on the spot and was thrilled when her fist collided with the other person's side.

"Ugh" the person emitted making the brunette pause her ass kicking and flick on the lights, "Emily!"

"Jesus JJ" Emily said relieved, "Trying to kill me?"

"No" JJ hissed out, "I believe that's what you were doing."

The blonde hopped to her feet, looking around for the evidence, "What'd you do with the files?"

"Me?" Emily asked turning to the table, "I just got here, how do I know you didn't take them?"

Strauss raised an eyebrow, as she pulled off her glasses, "So you're telling me that the files weren't there?"

"Not when I walked in the conference room" Emily told her, "Anyways, JJ and I scanned the room for any sign of disarray, and everything seemed in order."

"There were no signs whatsoever about another person being in the conference room?" Strauss asked, seeing Emily shake her head.

"No, ma'am" Emily told her, "And we even checked Rossi, Morgan and JJ's offices."

"How about Agent Hotchners'?" Strauss asked her.

"Yeah his was locked" Emily told her, "But he usually does that if he has case notes that have yet to be finished that he doesn't want to take home with him."

"Really?" Strauss asked finding that a bit suspicious, "How so?"

Emily raised an eyebrow at her change in attitude, "I know you don't think he's a capable agent, ma'am or even a good person for this unit..."

"He's a fine agent" Strauss finished, "But Aaron Hotchner is the kind of man that can ruin your career path and deter you from promoting. I know you believe he's a good man, Emily..."

"I know he is" Emily told her without missing a beat, "Now how about we focus on the reason I'm in here. Ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Nothing" Emily said meeting JJ in front of Hotch's closed office door, "So now where do you want to look?"<p>

"Huh" JJ paused, "There's only one place left to look."

"You mean...?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" JJ finished, "I mean we've looked everywhere else, why not there?"

Emily pondered that for a minute, "All right, but we've got to do it quickly. I don't want to be in there any more then I already have to."

The blonde shuddered, "And you think I want to?"

The two women quietly and swiftly made their way down the catwalk, silently strolling the hall of the BAU back offices and stopped.

"Do you hear anything?" JJ asked.

The brunette shook her head, "Just you paranoid rant."

JJ rolled her blue eyes they were apprehensive standing in front of the door when the younger woman nudge the older one forward.

"Ow, what?" the brunette hissed out, glaring at her blonde cohort.

"Pick the lock" JJ whispered earning an eye roll from Emily.

The brunette pulled the bobby pin out of the blonde's hair earning a pained glare at the pull as she turned back to the door.

"Well it looks like my secret agent tricks won't come in handy once its already unlocked" Emily murmured, as she turned the door handle.

"And right now is where Garcia would make some witty quip about Alias or James Bond whatnot, but can we just move it along?" JJ said as the two entered the office.

As Emily rushed for the file cabinets, JJ maneuvered her way over to the mahogany desk rifling through the paper work on top of it.

"Anything?" Emily whispered.

"No, just a bunch of budget expenses and... wow" JJ said, looking up, "We're barely scraping by."

Emily's head lifted up, "And that surprises you? I've heard about the budgeting crunches for years."

"Huh" JJ said, returning the papers to their files and continuing to look around the teams information.

"I don't see it anywhere in here" Emily said, slamming the cabinet shut, "Damn it."

"Nothing here but boring memos and meetings" JJ said setting the memo pad down, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Emily asked, irritated as she looked up from a new batch of files, but then she heard it.

The brunette shoved the files back into the cabinet then grabbed the blonde.

The door knob slowly turned and in walked Strauss, who eyed both female agents with a raised eyebrow as they were climbing in her medium sized air vent.

JJ looked somewhat guilty while Emily was hanging on to the edge of the air vent and looked annoyed and unapologetic.

"Well this is surprising" Strauss commented walking into the office.

"Would it be totally inappropriate if I asked you for a hand?" Emily asked, while JJ dropped her face down on the medal vent.

* * *

><p>"And that's how you caught us ma'am" Emily finished, "We didn't technically take anything so it weren't in violation of any code of conduct."<p>

"No but you and Agent Jareau did break and enter" Strauss hissed out, "Rifling through confidential, privileged files..."

"Actually we didn't break and enter" Emily reminded her, "The door was already unlocked."

"Irregardless, I locked that door before leaving" Strauss told her, "And found you two trying to escape through the air vent, ergo you two will face the disciplinary committee again. Twice in one year."

Emily rolled her eyes at that, but sat up straight as Strauss stood up from her desk, "We can forget all that if you tell me who has the files? Who?"

"I don't know" Emily told her, "They weren't here when we got here, and no one from the team would have the cajones to break... to stop by to check on them. Ma'am."

Strauss sat back in her chair, interlacing her fingers together as she held them under her chin then rocked back in her chair.

"Since there's nothing to tangibly hold you or Agent Jareau" Strauss replied slowly, "And since we can't find any security footage of whomever left the note or took the files... we'll have to let you go with a warning."

Emily nodded, watching Strauss pick up her coffee mug giving Emily a dismissed look.

"Thank you, ma'am" Emily replied heading for the door when Strauss' voice made her turn around.

"Agent Prentiss" Strauss called out, "I know you and Agent Jareau had something to do with the files disappearing, and just because I can't prove it, that doesn't mean I'm not watching."

"Of course you are" Emily told her, opening the door.

The brunette closed the door while Strauss leaned back in her chair thinking over her interrogation of Emily when suddenly it hit her.

The older woman dropped the mug on her desk and rushed for the door.

_'Enlighten me. Tell me what happened...'_ Strauss' voice asked.

_'God this cannot be happening to me...'_ Garcias' voice moaned out.

'I usually avoid them like they're annual family reports...' Emily quipped.

_'But that's not the_ least upsetting part' Reid said, _'At least not for us any ways.'_

Strauss rushed through the hallways of the BAU, glancing through the glass doors and not seeing anyone inside. Of course no one was there, it was Sunday.

_'Disclosing any and all relationships within the BAU'_ Garcia said.

_'That's when I found the note' _Emily said.

_'What note?'_ Strauss asked,_ 'So tell me about last night.'_

* * *

><p>The older woman rushed into the elevator clicking the parking garage button when her eyes widen at another memory of the interrogation.<p>

Emily slammed her car door taking in the dark parking garage, relieved that it was empty, before heading towards the stairwell.

The squeaky shoes, the roll out chair and the catwalk all entered the older woman's mind as she rushed out and paused.

The two female agents had been in the conference room arguing over who took the files and both denying that it had been them.

_'There were no signs whatsoever about another person being in the conference room?'_ Strauss asked.

_'Yeah his was locked'_ Emily told her.

As they moved onto the catwalk pausing in front of Hotch's office.

_'Huh'_ JJ paused, _'There's only one place left to look.'_

_'You mean...?'_ Emily asked.

'_Yeah'_ JJ told her.

_'I know you don't think he's a capable agent, ma'am'_ Emily told Strauss.

_'He's a fine agent'_ Strauss replied.

Strauss paused looking around the empty parking garage but one thing replaying in her mind was that one conversation with Emily that unnerved her.

_'I know you believe he's a good man, Emily'_ Strauss told her.

_'I know he is'_ the brunette replied without a beat.

That was the moment that Strauss knew but had no proof that the dark haired woman took the files to protect her team.

The brunette walked out of the office, walked into the parking garage pausing when she heard a car pull up next to her.

Opening the door she slid in and smiled at the driver before putting on the seat belt.

"Did you find it?" the brunette asked.

"Of course" she heard the amused driver reply, "Here."

Emily took the file, quickly opening it, "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that she was thorough."

"You'd expect less from Strauss?" the driver replied, "I'm still impressed with the way you pilfered that file right in front of her. She never even saw it."

Emily chuckled as she closed the file and nodded at the driver to continue on.

"Where to?" JJ asked, pulling the car into drive.

"Now take me to Aaron's" Emily said, smiling as her friend drove.

That's when Strauss came barreling out of the elevator looking around for the two female agents.

* * *

><p>Mark Twain said, "A thing long expected takes the form of the unexpected when at last it comes."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Until Next Time...<strong>

This was a little bit different for me but I hope you all liked this. Don't forget to leave a review.


	7. The Girls In The Park

**The Girls In The Park**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, right?

Summary: Emily and JJ face off with two unsubs...

A/N: So this had just begged to be in the Emily/JJ friendship oneshots. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, now do a girl a favor and leave a review...

* * *

><p>Jean Paul Richter said, "A timid person is frightened before a danger, a coward during the time, and a courageous person afterwards."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily looked up as she was shoved and tackled to the floor, she could hear a soft groan.<p>

Turning her head as she felt the added weight on her, she seen JJ being grabbed by the back of the hair and dragged across the park.

"JJ" Emily called out, only to feel the first unsub reach down and drag her by the arm.

"Emily" JJ called back looking up to see her unsub pulling her up to walk.

Emily inhaled and reached her foot up and kicked the man in the shin, she felt proud when she heard him groan as her boot connected with his foot.

The slightly older unsub, well older then JJ's unsub, grip on her loosen causing Emily to roll away from him and kick him in the back of the leg making him fall on his knees.

"Son of a bitch" the older unsub said, causing the younger one to wrap an arm around JJ as he turned to look at his partner.

"Control your woman" the younger man told his partner, while JJ struggled against her captor's arms.

Emily grimaced at that, hating being referred to as anyones woman. She did not like that at all, that gave her a surge of power to kick this man's ass.

Looking over she lunged forward tackling her would-be captor knocking him to the ground. She crash landed on him, and the two wrestled around as the leaves in the park crunched underneath their bodies.

"Calm down" the man told Emily, gripping her arm as he grabbed her putting her in a headlock while they both panted for breath, "You going to behave, woman?"

"Drop dead, asshole" Emily muttered looking over at the frantic JJ.

Emily looked deep in JJ's blue eyes, looking down at the ground towards the two men's feet, Emily gave her a small nod which did not go unnoticed by either unsub.

"What are you doing, lady?" the older man said grasping her chin to make her look in his dark eyes.

Emily wrenched her chin out of his hands, "Your pathetic."

The older man, pulled out his knife, "You want to live, don't you?"

JJ's blue eyes widened in horror, seeing the knife being pointed at her brunette friend's neck.

Emily nodded, the man stroked her hair, "Good, then do yourself a favor and stop fighting me."

Emily gasped when she felt the tip of the knife touch her ivory skin. As the man wrapped an arm around Emily's neck, he pulled the knife away from her.

"Walk" the man whispered in her ear.

Emily moved slowly, watching JJ look in her eyes, Emily blinked once and seen JJ being turned around to walk through the wooded area of the park towards the unsubs' van.

Emily looked at the ground, she knew that it being fall that rocks and stumps from trees would most likely be covered by the fallen leaves.

Seeing her opportunity, Emily purposely tripped over a large stump at the base of a tree knocking herself and the first unsub down while JJ and the other unsub turned around abruptly.

Emily nodded to JJ as she heard her unsub groan at the contact, of the tree hitting his chin.

JJ stomped her foot on her captor's and grabbed his gun while Emily grabbed the knife from her own captors.

"Don't move" Emily said straddling the man, while JJ clicked the safety off the gun holding her abductor hostage.

"Hands in the air" JJ said in an authoritative tone, the younger man raised his hands and walked towards JJ.

"What are you going to do girl?" he said smoothly, "Shoot me? You'd never shoot an unarmed man."

Emily moved her gaze from the man she was holding down as she tried reaching for her handcuffs only to noticed they were gone, lost in the struggle.

"Shoot me" the man told JJ, "Someone else will take my place by tomorrow."

"You ok, Em?" JJ asked.

Emily looked up, "Do you have your handcuffs or cell phone?"

"They took my cell phone when they snatched me from the ladies room" JJ said, "Yours too?"

"I don't know" Emily replied, "Handcuffs?"

JJ reached in her back pocket, her eyes never leaving her would be attacker she tossed them behind her towards Emily's direction.

Keeping the knife on the man, Emily reached her arm over for the handcuffs only for the man to knock the knife from her grip causing Emily to gasp.

As JJ turned her head to look at the commotion her attacker charged at her, making the blonde fire off the gun shooting her unsub as he tackled her under his weight, leaving her unconscious but the attacker gasping his final breath.

"JJ" Emily called out as her unsub rolled them trying to control her.

Emily grunted as she felt the full weight of the man on top of her. She raised her knee making contact with his stomach.

Emily reached over for the knife only for the unsub to grab her legs pulling her towards him.

Lifting her foot her boot made contact with his gut knocking him back.

She turned to get off her back quickly crawling to the gun, taking it from the unconscious JJ's hand she rolled over watching the unsub descended upon her with his knife raised up.

"What are you going to do shoot me?" he asked walking forward.

She fired a shot in his leg, making him stumble but he kept walking towards her.

He chuckled, "You can't even do it, can you? You can't kill me."

Emily raised up the gun poised to fire but the unsub anticipated that kicking the gun from her hands making Emily scramble around to get up reaching over for a discarded piece of a broken oak branch.

Looking up she rushed forward, swinging the branch at him as he lunged forward with his knife.

Aggressively swinging the branch in her hand, she saw the branch hit his cheek causing him to fall back for a second, he moved forward only for her branch to hit his hand and kicking the knife away from him.

She took his distraction as a chance to hit him again in the shoulder, and rushed over to JJ and the dead unsub looking for the gun.

Turning quickly to look over at him, she grabbed the gun as he toppled on top her, shaking her free of her weapons.

As she held on tight to the branch, he grabbed at his tossing her to the large tree the branch once belong to, holding her in place against it while trying to wrench the branch out of her grasp.

Hanging on to it, he slammed her again into the tree making her wince at the hard contact as he ripped her only weapon from her and chucking it to the side without a care. She raised her knee up aiming for a target, any target.

Grabbing Emily by the neck, he grinned manically at her, as she struggled to free herself against him.

Emily felt him trying to strangle the life out of her, she looked down at his bleeding leg and jammed her finger in to the opened wound and heard him scream in pain.

She felt his hands leave her neck, inhaling she shoved him hard causing him topple backwards grabbing her FBI issued jacket taking her down with him.

Emily scrambled to get off the man, and felt his hands grab on tight to her leg, trying to turn her on her back. She looked over her shoulder taking her free foot and making contact with his face.

She sighed when she heard the boot make contact with his nose, and heard the proverbial crack, knowing it was broken.

Reaching over she reached for the gun and looked over to see his own free hand grab for the knife.

Emily is close to the gun but felt herself being pulled on by the pants leg, she screams when she felt the knife make contact with the calf of her leg.

A male chuckle pulls her from her intense pain, and she stretches her arm out crawling towards the gun but only a few inches away.

"You're pathetic" Emily muttered again through clench teeth and her hand she needs one more move and the gun is hers but she feels a foot make contact with her rib causing her to roll on her back. Now she grabs it, it's hers.

Raising the gun, pointed at bulls eye between the eyes, "FBI. Your under arrest."

The man's chuckle pulled her out of the intense pain she felt shooting through her side, and into a intense rage, she checked to see if the safety was off the gun.

Seeing him raise foot up, with the desire to kick her again, she stared him straight in the eye.

"Don't move" Emily said calmly, controlling the pants of breath she emitted.

Lunging forward she shot him in the shoulder, but that didn't stop him, she empty the clip in his chest.

Seeing him fall not even inches away from her, she got up limping over to JJ and falling next to the blonde.

Dropping the gun, as she checked JJ for a pulse, she sighed in relief that her friend would be ok. She heard a cell phone ring.

Pulling the cell phone out of the dead man on JJ, she rolled his dead body off her friend, not missing the way the man's dead eyes stared at her.

Ignoring the caller. she dialed the first number she could think of.

"Hotchner" Hotch answered.

"It's Emily" Emily replied, "We need you to come pick us up."

"Oh my God, Emily" Hotch said relieved, "What happened, where were you?"

"We're in the woods behind the Green River Park. The unsubs, they kidnapped us from there" Emily said, "You might want to bring the ambulance for me and JJ, and the corners for the unsubs."

Emily looked over to see JJ groan, sighing in relief she looked down at her blonde friend, seeing her eyes widened as she looked around.

"Don't move" Hotch said reassuringly, "Garcia will trace this call, we're on our way to get you both."

"Thanks, Hotch" Emily said softly as she took JJ's hand in her own, comforting her friend.

As Emily hanged up the phone she looked over at JJ, "We got them, JJ. We got them."

JJ sighed in relief, "Good. Are you ok?"

Emily nodded, "Just a stab wound to the leg, but I'll live. But they won't. How about you?"

Emily helped the blonde sit up, "My back's a little sore, but I'll be fine."

"Good" Emily said, as she lightly rubbed JJ's back, helping the blonde sit up.

Wrapping her arm around JJ's shoulder, Emily helped the blonde stand up and the two women walked towards the opening of the woods, with the cell phone in hand.

Emily ignored the sharp shooting pain in her leg which made her limp, her concern more focused on JJ, she was the one who fell unconscious, while JJ was concern with Emily and her leg.

Both women sighed when they heard the approaching sounds of sirens. They both were relieved that this nightmare was over and they were going to be fine.

Emily felt JJ hug her, whispering, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"We cannot banish dangers, but we can banish fears. We must not demean life by standing in awe of death." David Sarnoff<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

Well this one went differently then I planned, that usually happens on it's own. Hope you enjoyed this oneshot, leave a review and let me know...


	8. The Girls In Girlfriend?

**The Girls In Girlfriend**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds. Can't you see I'm heartbroken over that?

Summary: The team wonders just how close two of their teammates are...

A/N: This was a little something that's not to be taken seriously, but part of the "**A Day With My Friend**" world.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Everybody keeps telling me how surprised they are with what I've done. But I'm telling you honestly that it doesn't surprise me. I knew I could do it." Ralph Waldo Emerson<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh" the blonde moaned, "Oh my God."<p>

"JJ, shh" The brunette rolled her eyes, but kept up her task, "Shh."

"I can't" she groaned loudly, "Emily."

"Quiet" Emily hissed out, "JJ."

Emily watched as she made the younger woman lose all self-control and chuckled when she saw the blonde squirm on the bed.

"JJ hold still" Emily hissed out, "Quit wiggling that little ass around."

"I can't help it" JJ groaned, "Its in there too tight."

"No one ever said it'd be easy" Emily said, "Now hold still."

Emily grinned as she watched the blonde's eyes shoot open at her action and her back arched off the bed, emitting a loud moan at the tender actions from the brunette.

"Jayje" Emily murmured, "Shh, you have to be quiet or you'll wake the team."

JJ's head turned looking at Emily, panting, "I... I really don't care."

"Well I do" Emily told her, as her hands slinked down the blonde's body keeping her in place, "I don't want any of the guys thinking I do this sort of thing all the time."

JJ frowned at that, "Are you ashamed of it?"

Emily's saw JJ's blue eyes explore her own, "No I'm not. But I want my private life, this, kept to myself."

"I get it" JJ said, her eyes closing as Emily's hands trailed down the blonde's long leg.

Emily licked her lip, watching as the blonde clenched her fist and bite down on her lower lip to control her screaming.

As Emily finally removed her hands from JJ, she whispered, "Jayje?"

JJ's head hit the pillow, "Please, please let me be for just a minute."

Emily climbed up onto the bed, "Are you ok?"

JJ panted for breath, "I think so."

Emily gave the blonde a smile before dropping a kiss to her forehead, "Don't worry, it'll get easier after this."

JJ raised an eyebrow at that, but remained quiet.

Emily collapsed on the bed beside JJ, who tenderly placed a hand on Emily, rubbing her back while the brunette buried her face into the pillows.

"Em?" JJ said soothingly, "Thank you for that... It was amazing."

"Well I aim to please" Emily said, pulling the blankets up, "Now lets get some sleep. We've got to travel back tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am" JJ teased.

"Don't call me ma'am" Emily muttered.

JJ hunkered down on the bed next to the brunette as both felt the pull of sleep overtake them.

Morgan chuckled as he walked pass the two women's shared motel room and wandered over to the one he shared with Reid opening the door.

"Guess what?" Morgan said with a smirk on his face, "You'll never believe what I just heard?"

"What?" Dave asked in a bored tone, setting down the cards, "Two."

Reid dealt the cards, and looked up at Morgan, "What are you grinning at?"

"Oh a little something I heard from two of our sexy BAU ladies." Morgan said, "And their idea of unwinding."

"Huh?" Hotch asked, walking back over to the table and setting his cell phone down, "We fly out at seven in the morning."

"Thank God" Dave muttered, "I was afraid we'd be stuck here for another day."

Morgan huffed as he sat down and picked up his cards, "Don't you want to know what I heard?"

"Not really" Dave said, watching the younger man's face fall, "All right, what is it? What has you so excited?"

"The girls" Morgan started only for Reid, Hotch and Dave to roll their eyes, "I could hear them having sex with each other."

The three men's heads shot up at that, to say they were surprised was an understatement.

"What?" Dave asked, stunned looking over at Hotch, "Did he just..."

"Yeah" Hotch said, turning to Morgan, "Are you sure about that?"  
>"There are many things I know in my life" Morgan began, "But that is in fact the one thing I do know better then anyone else here."<p>

"Kid, I've been with more women then you can even name" Dave snorted, "But this isn't about me or my exploits. Now tell me, what exactly did you hear between our two girls?"

"Oh God, please" Reid muttered only to hear Morgan laugh, "What?"

"That was something that JJ was crying out" Morgan chuckled, "I guess Princess knows what she's doing."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at that, but took a sip instead of saying anything. After all what was there really to say?

He couldn't reprimanded his female agents for their behavior, because they were off duty but that didn't mean he wasn't interested in it.

So he did the only thing he could do, he looked over at Morgan and gave him the look.

"And you thought it was wise to intrude on whatever activities that they were engaged in by eavesdropping?" Hotch asked.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "And you wouldn't?"

Hotch shook his head, "Morgan, what they do behind closed doors, in their off time, is their business."

Dave threw down his cards, "Are you kidding me?"

"Wait" Reid asked looking up, "What about Will?"

"Yeah, Will's the last thing I'm thinking about" Morgan said, "So what do we do?"

"Nothing" Hotch said taking a deep breath, "This isn't any of our business."

Hotch gave each man a look, giving each of the men an equivocal order not to intercede.

He knew that they were enthralled with the thought that the two women on their team were being friendly with each other, after all they were men.

But that didn't mean that they were going to intrude on whatever they were doing. At least he hoped not.

The two women boarded the jet, laughing as they shared a private joke and each man couldn't keep their eyes off the sight.

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked wincing when he felt a kick across the jet table by Hotch.

Emily took the empty seat beside Hotch, while JJ sat next to Morgan.

"Oh, its nothing" JJ said waving it off, but the two women shared a look and laughed.

"You two are weird" Reid told the two.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Don't be jealous, Reid. You know you're still our favorite."

Hotch shifted uncomfortably in the chair, watching the two women go back into their own world.

The rest of the team remained quiet on their way back, until the jet landed, and Emily and JJ quickly grabbed their stuff getting ready to make a quick exit.

"Where's the fire?" Dave asked, watching as the two stood at the door ready to go out.

"Oh" Emily said quickly looking at the men on their team, "We've got plans."

"What kind of plans?" Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow then shot Hotch a look when he once again was kicked.

"Uh" JJ said, looking at the brunette, "It's..."

"Shopping" Emily covered, "You know, girlie things."

The two left after that, while Morgan snorted, "Girlie things?"

"Morgan quiet" Hotch said, "It's not our business."

"The hell it isn't" Morgan said, "And if you're not going to help me, I'll find someone who will."

"Who?" Hotch asked, following the younger man off the plane with Reid and Dave falling close behind.

"Talk to me baby girl" Morgan said into the phone as he chuckled, "As sweet as that offer is, I need your help."

Hotch stood beside the teams second Bureau issued SUV watching Morgan sweet talk Garcia.

"Thanks, hot stuff" Morgan said, hanging up, "She knows that the girls are close."

"So?" Dave said, "It's a common knowledge that they all hang out and do that girls' night thing. So?"

Morgan turned in the seat to look at the two older men, "Would it surprise you if I told you that Garcia said, that the last three girls night were canceled by Emily and JJ?"

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Why is this our business?"

Morgan gave the group a disbelieving look, "How is it not our business? Hotch, if this were Emily with Reid or Dave, wouldn't you still want to know?"

"Not really" he grumbled, looking in the rear view mirror, "It shouldn't matter what they do if it's not affecting you. I mean would you want us to be doing this if it were you with either JJ or Emily?"

"No" Dave said, turning to peer, "What else did Garcia say?"

"That she knows for a fact that the girls go to this little motel on the south side" Morgan said, "And all that she knows is that they bring a camcorder and overnight bags."

Even that had Hotch raising an eyebrow, one that drove right through him.

"Step on it man" Dave instructed, not seeing the sigh the dark haired man emitted.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Reid asked peering out the SUV window, "It seems awfully runned down."

Morgan leaned in taking a look out the window, "Well maybe they do it for anonymity."

"Shouldn't that be a red flag for us?" Hotch asked.

Though he was against the idea of busting the two women, he was intrigued to see what they were doing.

Ah hell, he thought. He's a red blooded man and there isn't one straight man on Earth who wouldn't want to see the two of them in flagrante delicto.

Especially since the two women were the most attractive women in the Bureau.

"Look" Reid hissed out, "Over there, I see them."

Hotch couldn't help but look out to where Reid was pointing to and nearly keel over when he saw Emily helping JJ remove her blouse.

"Shit" Morgan whistle, "Who knew blondie had it in her?"

"You think?" Reid asked, "You really think that they're..."

"Kid, they're not up there playing Monopoly" Dave chuckled, then looked up, "Oh, wow."

That caught Hotch's attention, "Huh, I'd never expected that."

The four men watched as the two female members of their team closed the blinds and saw the reflection of their shape in the light.

Morgan opened the back door and saw everyone look at him, "What?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Reid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To a football game" Morgan replied sarcastically, "Where do you think?"

"You're not going to kick in their door are you?" Hotch asked.

"No" Morgan said with an eye roll, "Jeez, who do you people think I am? Rambo?"

"I'm not even going to bother" Dave said, looking over at Hotch whose eyes were trained on the outlined shape of Emily.

That made the older man sit up and take notice. He always suspected that his longtime friend had feelings for the brunette on their team. But if she was with JJ, hm.

Dave tried to mentally catalog back the interactions between the brunette and blonde women on the team, then frowned.

Not that personality or interactions determination anything like for sexuality, but he thought there were sparks between the dark haired agents.

Looking up at the shadowed outlines, now he wasn't so sure.

The men slowly wandered down the hallway towards the back of the rundown motel pausing every few minutes when they passed a window.

And as they made it towards the women's room, they stopped when they heard the sound of soft music playing on the radio and what clearly could be indicated as moans of pleasure.

"Oh God" JJ hissed out, "Emily."

Hotch and Dave exchanged a look when they could hear a light chuckle from the brunette agent.

"Like that?" Emily's husked voice asked.

"Ooh" she moaned out, "Oh."

Reid's cheeks pinked as he heard the pleasure cries of his friend, while the other three men where too intent with the cries to notice.

"Harder" JJ's throaty voice cried out, "Harder, Em, harder."

That made the men swallow as they heard Emily chuckle but kept up her actions on the blonde who couldn't contain her excitement.

"Jesus Emily!" JJ cried louder, making all the men blush in embarrassment at the activities.

"Think you could be any louder?" Emily teased.

Hotch's ears perked up when he heard Emily let out a shriek of surprise then heard both women chuckle.

"JJ" Emily said laughing, "Stop. Stop it. Stop."

Reid, unable to stand this anymore turned to leave but was grabbed by the persistent Morgan.

"Let go" Reid hissed, trying to shrug himself free of the older man's grip, "Morgan."

Unable to hold onto Reid while listening to the two women's activities, Morgan felt Reid pull on him then stomp on his foot causing the athletic profiler to quickly release his hold.

That caused the younger man to fall forward making the door fling fall open.

"What the hell?" JJ cried out, looking up and covering her exposed body from the four men's gaze.

"Shit" Emily said, turning around and covering herself then turning giving the men on her team a glare, "What the hell are you all doing here?"

"Uh..." Reid sputtered, "Well I... I'm... totally screwed."

"No freaking duh" JJ muttered, pulling the sheet, "You have ten seconds to tell us why you barged in on us before I let Emily unload her gun on you."

"Your manhood is more like it" Emily said, folding her arms across her chest, "I'm counting down..."

"It was all Morgan's idea" Reid blurted out earning a glare from the man in question, "He overheard whatever it was you two were doing at the hotel last night..."

"What?" both JJ and Emily said in unison turning to the slowly retreating man.

"Hold it there, Derek" JJ said, watching the man stop, "You stay."

"What?" Morgan asked, trying to contemplate away out.

"What were you doing eavesdropping on our personal moments?" Emily asked narrowing her eyes at Morgan then moving them to Hotch, Dave then a remorseful looking Reid, "Well?"

"I believe she asked you a question?" JJ asked, "Spence?"

Reid licked his lips, then looked up at the two angry women, "He thought that you two were..."

"Were what?" Emily asked, looking over at the other men's avoiding glances, "What?"

"You two were having..." Reid mumbled out the last word quietly.

"Huh?" JJ asked leaning in, "Talk up Spence."

Dave sighed, "Sex. He heard you two having sex last night so he dragged us here to experience it."

"What?" Emily asked

"Excuse me?" JJ demanded.

"You know" Morgan said, finding his voice, "If you didn't want people to know, then you shouldn't be having loud sex in hotels."

"Idiot" Hotch muttered, watching both women growing angrier by the minute, "Emily, JJ..."

"Get out" JJ said, walking to the bathroom, "Get out and don't you ever speak of this to anyone."

JJ slammed the bathroom door, while Emily turned her gaze to the four men, before looking Hotch in the eye.

"You could've just asked us" Emily said, "It's not like we're hiding anything..."

Dave rolled his eyes while Hotch raised an eyebrow but it was Morgan's snort that caught Emily's attention.

"Say what?" Morgan asked, "Princess, you know I love you, but that's just bull."

"What?" Emily asked, "JJ and I are not in any relationship, not romantic or friends with benefits. We're just flat out friends."

"Then what was with the..." Hotch asked, trying to maintain his composure but relieved that Emily wasn't seeing JJ.

"The 'ooh', 'aah' and 'harder Emily'?" Emily asked, being blunt as ever but watching the four men's jaws drop, "That would be because of me and my practicing techniques of..."

"Full body massage therapy" JJ finished coming out fully clothed, "Yeah, I'm dressed, perverts."

The blonde wandered over to her go bag, shouldering it, "Em, I'll meet you by the car."

"Ok" Emily said, watching the men's attention go from her to JJ, "All right you bunch of chuckle heads, it's time to head out."

Reid exhaled and quickly left with Dave shaking his head giving the brunette an amused look and drag a stunned Morgan out.

"I swear I thought..." Morgan murmured.

"That's your problem there kiddo" Dave whispered to the younger man.

Emily stood their watching as Hotch slightly shifted from foot to foot. This was a first for her. The great and stoic Hotch was nervous and rightly so.

Emily wasn't one to beat around the bush and she really didn't feel like dealing with the uncertain man so she decided to take charge.

"Speak" Emily clipped out, harsher then intended but none the less, still maintaining her control, "I know you want to ask me something, so you might as well get it over with, Hotch."

"How long have you done the..." Hotch paused, "Full body massage thing?"

"Not long" she said, "A few weeks. My turn. Why did you come with Morgan and the others?"

Hotch was taken back by that, but took a deep breath, "I didn't want to believe it, not that there's anything wrong with..."

"Save your soap box, Hotch. I know you're pro-everything" Emily chuckled, "I just want to know one thing, then this interrogation will be over."

"Ok" he said slowly, "What is it?"

"Where you jealous?" she asked.

"Jealous?" he repeated, "Jealous of what?"

Emily took a deep breath before approaching Hotch, "Jealous that you believed that JJ was garnering all my attention" she put on a coy look, "Jealous that it was her that I was pleasuring?"

"What?" Hotch asked, looking at her while his eyes widened.

Emily slowly moved in front of Hotch, tilting her head, "You wanted to be you, right?"

"Emily?" Hotch said, surprised as the brunette placed her hands on his face.

"When you wanted it to be you" Emily finished, stepping on her tiptoes and surprising the man by pulling him into a kiss, "Now how's that for surprised?"

"Emily?" Hotch said, watching as the brunette pulled away from him, "What was that?"

Emily smirked, "That was called a kiss, Hotch."

He rolled his eyes, "Well I know that, but why did you kiss me?"

Emily bit her lower lip, "Well, if there was someone on this team that I'd choose to be with, I'd pick you."

She saw him furrow his eyebrows then added, "As good looking as JJ is, I'm straight and so is she."

Before he could even process that thought, he felt the brunette pull at his tie, bringing him down to her.

"I'm going to kiss you now" Emily told him with a smirk, watching his face light up at that.

Hotch put everything into the kiss, he was more then relieved to know that as close as the two women are, she wanted him. Just like he always wanted her.

And there was nothing he wouldn't do to make sure that he wouldn't lose her.

* * *

><p>"What a lonely surprise to finally discover how unlonely being alone can be." Ellen Burstyn<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

I hope you all enjoyed this humor fic. Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
